


Horny High School Boy

by TohruWhore



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, High School Adachi, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TohruWhore/pseuds/TohruWhore
Summary: Adachi can't focus on his studying.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Reader, Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Horny High School Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most vanilla fic I've ever written lmao

His eyes skim over the words on the computer screen, fingers pushing his glasses against his face. Adachi's normally very focused on his homework, but tonight he feels… distracted. The tightness in his pants isn't going away, no matter how many times he tries not to think about it. He grits his teeth. Before, he would jack off until he was satisfied, but it feels different now. He's grown bored of using his hands, he can't cum no matter how many times he touches himself.

He's completely forgotten about studying now, his sexual frustration growing stronger by the minute. And before he knows it, he finds himself on a shady website, phone numbers of various procurers are displayed on the screen. He fidgets, his thighs pressing together at the thought of doing something so… dirty. His parents would kill him if they found out, but he doesn't care, the rush of doing something like this feels right. His dick aches, making him whimper and squeeze himself through his pants. 

" Ugh... " he sighs, texting the number and waiting for a reply. Almost immediately, he got a response with the location in it.

He's shocked and eager to see that it's less than a ten minute walk from his house. 

He checks his wallet, the money from his part-time job is in it.

' _8,000 yen.. I think that's enough_ ' his body shivers in excitement as he leaves his house. With his parents still at work, he doesn't think he'll have a problem having a good fuck before they come back home.

  
  


' _Is this it..?_ ' 

He looks down at his phone, confirming that he is where the person sent him the text.

Before he could leave in disappointment, a tall man came out of the alleyway he was waiting in, startling him a bit. 

" Follow me. " Adachi eagerly trailed behind him like a puppy, being cautious of him at the same time.

His hands fidgeted as the man opened a door to a small building right after the alley, the smell of cigarettes made Adachi's face crinkle up in disgust. 

  
  


" Is the next client here? "

You put your hand on your hip as your manager opened the door, a young man with glasses came in behind him.

You raise a brow in surprise, taking a swig of your drink.

" He's cute.. How old are you, cutie? " 

His glass framed eyes widen, face burning up at how little clothing you have on, his gaze lingering on your chest and thighs.

" I-I'm 18.. " he curses quietly for stuttering, he looks at the floor.

" I'll take your word for it! You're so shy, have you done this before, boy? " 

Adachi digs his nails into his palm, shaking his head to the side.

The tall man stares at him.

" Alright, it's 7,000 yen for one hour- " you interrupt him.

" Hey, give him some slack, he's obviously still in high school! It's 6,000 yen for two hours for him! " you smile widely at Adachi and your manager scoffs.

" Fine, but those 1,000 yen are going to be paid by you. " he leaves, slamming the door in the process.

Rolling your eyes, you take the boy's hand.

" Don't mind him, I just wanna give you some extra time since you're so young and you're still a virgin.. I've never had a virgin come here before! " you gush, chuckling at how shy he seems. You lead him into the room you use for your clients, flicking on the light.

" Sit down on the bed. " you point to the bed.

" Yes ma'am. " he gives you a cute nod.

' _Shit._ ' you really didn't expect that, your face is burning up and he's the virgin one.

" Hey you don't have to be so formal.. But I guess I don't mind. " you stroke his blushing cheek, laughing when his eyes drift to your chest.

" Just relax, okay? Let me take care of you. " you unbutton your shorts, shimmying them down to reveal your panties, you can already see a tent forming in his slacks. Smiling seductively, you pull your shirt over your head, throwing it on the floor. You're not wearing a bra, his eyes widen. He's seen them in porn and magazines but he's never seen them in real life, his pants are unbelievably tight now, he groans softly. You go down on your knees, in between his legs.

' _Fuck, I'm not gonna last at all.._ ' he tears up at the thought in embarrassment.

" You haven't seen tits up close before, hmm? " your chest presses up against his bulge, feeling how his cock throbs.

" _Sh-shit.._ " He suddenly lets out a moan, a shocked expression on his blushing face.

You feel your chest become sticky and you look down in shock. 

" Did you just..? " he sniffled, his hands tightly clutching the bed. Your shock quickly turns into delight. 

" Haha, you came in your pants didn't you? " 

Smiling sadistically, you lick the fabric of his pants, making him buck his hips towards your tongue.

" I'm sorry! " he squeaks, looking away in shame. 

" Don't be, I think it's hot. " you grin, licking the tears that dripped off his chin.

" Fuck..." He's panting, his cute glasses fogging up. 

" So sensitive. " You lick your lips, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his cum-stained pants along with his underwear. His cock springs up, his pink tip swollen and covered in his cum.

" You have such a cute dick too. " You smile, before your mouth envelops his cock, sucking harshly.

" Oh god.. _Fuck_ that feels so fucking good. " he gasps out in between moans, already oversensitive from cumming the first time.

" P-please. " he begs, biting his lip as he looks down at your mouth on his cock.

His hands shyly grip your hair, not daring to pull it. He thrusts his hips, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull when your tongue licks the sensitive underside of his cock. 

With a harsh thrust, he once again empties his balls in your throat. 

He groans when your mouth pulls away from his dick, licking the cum off your lips.

" And you taste so good. " Your lips press against his to give him a taste, your tongue exploring his mouth, he lets you do as you please.

" Thank you... " he moans into your mouth when you rub his dick against your cunt.

" I always make my clients wear a condom but… you're a virgin. And that gives me an excuse to let you cum inside me. Don't worry, I won't charge you for this. " you smirk at him, he nods eagerly.

His cock sinks into you, Adachi growls at the feeling of your tight heat around his dick.

" _Good boy_.. " you moan breathlessly as you bounce up and down on his lap. He takes this opportunity to squeeze your tits, his grip almost bruising you. He thrusts his cock into you, his balls slapping against your ass. You slide off his fogged up glasses, gently setting them down next to you so they don't get in the way. 

" Shit, you're good. " you laugh giddily, pulling his hair to kiss at his neck as he fucks you.

" I'm gonna cum again.. " he groans, pressing you closer to him when you tighten around him.

" Do it, be a good boy for me and cum. " 

You pant, pressing your fingers to your clit, feeling yourself squeeze down on his throbbing cock. His fingers dig into your hips, letting out a sobbing moan as his cum shoots into your womb. The tears and drool dripping down his face made you climax after him, you can feel his seed drip out of you.

Both of you pant, Adachi still holding you close to him. You chuckle breathlessly, getting off him and putting on your clothes.

He looks so cute without glasses, still panting with a red face, his shirt all unbuttoned and his pants still around his ankles. 

You sigh affectionately, you can't help but become attached to this boy.

" C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. "

  
  


" I hope you had a good time, please come again! " 

You wave goodbye at the blushing high school boy, smiling widely. However, before you knew it, you're jogging after him.

" Hey wait! " you lay your hand on his shoulder. 

" Wanna stay in contact? " you hand him a piece of paper with your number on it.

His eyes lit up, he smiled.

" Thank you, miss- " you don't give him time to reply, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and smashing your lips on his.

" If you're coming back here, call me. Don't let any of the other girls take you, okay? "

You didn't have to tell him twice.

  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
